A Moment of Peace
by Princess Aurora
Summary: A rare moment of peace before everything changes. James and baby Harry and a Beatles song...


Disclaimer: Places, names, and the whole Harry Potter world, sadly enough does not belong to me. It's all JKR's, I'm just visiting!  
  
A/N: The lyrics are by the Beatles, the greatest band to ever grace this planet! The song is Hey Jude. I don't know if it fits very well, but I love that song and I thought I'd give it a shot. If it sucks, don't say I didn't warn ya!  
  
A Moment of Peace  
  
At 2:00 in the morning, Godric's Hollow was quiet but for the cries coming from within the nursery. James stumbled groggily across the dark hall and paused in the doorway to watch. Four streams of pale moonlight poured through the half closed blinds, dappling the small bundle of blankets that was his 11 month old son. The light illuminated a shock of unruly dark hair, much like his and startlingly green eyes still heavy lidded from sleep.  
  
'Just like bloody clockwork,' he mused as he walked to the crib and lifted out a very disgruntled Harry. He had become quite the expert at this over the past months, and swiftly changed the dirty diaper.  
  
"Come now, quiet down mate," he said, trying to placate Harry with a stuffed toy dragon. "Shhh, shh," he whispered, jiggling his son on his hip to quiet him. With his free hand, he switched the wizarding wireless on low and cast a silencing charm around the room. A group of male voices launched into what he vaguely recognized as a cover of a Muggle rock song, thanks to Lily's fixation with Muggle music.  
  
~  
Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
  
Take a sad song and make it better  
  
Remember to let her into your heart  
  
Then you can start to make it better.  
~  
  
"Quiet a pair of lungs, you've got there little Pronglet," he remarked, chuckling slightly, after Harry's cries had diminished. If there was one thing James Potter could be sure of in these times, it was that every morning at precisely 2 a.m., he would be cheerfully awakened in this very manner. Lily had dictated the task to him from the start, as she was 'the one who took care of him at home all day'. He couldn't blame her either; it wasn't an easy job, caring for an 11 month old.  
  
~  
Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
  
You were made to go out and get her  
  
The minute you let her under your skin  
  
Then you begin to make it better.  
~  
  
James was most certainly not a morning person by nature, but despite the fact, hearing his son every morning was somehow reassuring. Times were Dark, and he knew he was very lucky to still have his family with him. He would be grateful to wake up to his son's cries, next to his wife for the rest of time if it meant that they were alive and well. But he knew things could very well change for the worst at any time. Lord Voldemort had targeted the Potters, and so, tomorrow night the Fedelius Charm would be cast.  
  
'After that, it's into hiding until it's 'safe', no more missions for the Order, he thought. Safe, no one was even sure if it would ever be safe again any time soon. The whole bloody situation was frustrating; he could still recall quite clearly the conversation he'd had with Dumbledore not a week ago.  
  
~*~  
  
"The wizarding world can't stay like this much longer! I need to be out there doing something about it. I can make sure Lily and Harry are safe, and then I'll come back-", James said anxiously before he was cut off.  
  
"James, Voldemort has targeted you. Lily and Harry need you. You must go into hiding at once; the Fedelius Charm is your best option. I can be your secret keeper, and your location will be more than safe."  
  
"I know, Lily and I have thought about that charm and we both know that we can trust you," James replied dejectedly, running his fingers through already messy hair. "I appreciate that, I really do. I would do anything for them.whatever it takes to keep them safe, and Lily would too for Harry's sake. But you've got enough to be going on with, I can't ask you to do this too. Sirius maybe."  
  
"James, are you sure-?"  
  
"Yes, Sirius would do it, and we'll be well protected. He's the only person, save for you and Remus, who Lily and I would trust with this." James had Disaparated straight to Sirius's home shortly after.  
~*~  
  
~  
And anytime you feel the pain  
  
Hey Jude refrain  
  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.  
~  
  
Tomorrow, Peter would be coming over. 'Sirius should be the one coming.' James thought back on how Sirius had come to him and Lily at the last minute, only two days ago. He had managed to dissuade them both from using Sirius as the Potter's Secret Keeper, and to instead use Peter, as he would be a much less obvious choice. Peter had agreed instantaneously and the date was set.  
  
~  
For well you know that it's a fool  
Who plays it cool  
  
by making his world a little colder.  
~  
  
Despite his reluctance to hide when the world they knew was in such impending danger, he had a family to look out for now, and he would never do anything to jeopardize them. He was one of the lucky ones. He had his beautiful wife, the love of his life, sleeping safely in the next room, and he held, in his arms, a miracle with emeralds for eyes and untidy raven hair.  
  
~  
Hey Jude don't let me down  
  
You have found her  
Now go and get her  
  
Remember to let her into your heart  
  
Then you can start  
To make it better.  
~  
  
He moved to sink down in the battered, old rocking chair he and Lily had inherited from his parents' house and cradled Harry in his arms, rocking gently. For that moment, there was no war, no dark wizards, no impending threat. There was only a father and his son and one of those rare moments of peace.  
  
In a smooth voice, he sang softly along with the radio and Harry's eyelids began to droop, "Hey Jude don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her under your skin, then you'll begin to make it better."  
  
The End 


End file.
